


Triad

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [17]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, First Time Three-Way, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Our Orgasms are Different, Threesome - M/M/M, Zero is a mouthy sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zero's physical repairs are done, relationships are fixed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

There were a number of messages queued in Zero's mail subsystem as he came back online in R&D after the most recent encounter - an affair that had required Axl to shoot him in the head to stop him from being controlled by their latest enemy - and buried inside the get-well-wishes and the legal summons for hearings and the several apologies from Axl was a note tagged urgent from X.

It simply said, "I've reconsidered."

Because Zero was Zero, and X was X, Zero knew exactly what the message meant. He picked himself off the recovery table with a little grunt and made his way back to the commons.

\- - -

The door to the S-class common room slid open, admitted Zero, and locked behind him. He nodded a little as he took in what exactly was behind that closed door - Axl and X in a tangle on the black leather couch, Axl draped cat-like over X, with his hands on the older Hunter's shoulders and his feet bent up, bootless, idly kicking back and forth at the air. X was stripped, and his hands rested along the small of Axl's back, fingers linked together.

Zero chuckled, though his freshly rebuilt face was too stiff to let him smile; just a small movement at the left edge of his mouth as he stepped toward the couch, taking off his helmet and tossing it onto one of the other chairs. "Cozy. I was down for two days and you two are already getting it on," he said, the amusement in his voice if not in his face. "Now I see where I stand. Lemme guess - same night comfort sex and you just couldn't help yourselves after that?"

X at least looked a little ashamed, cheeks turning pink and eyelashes fluttering guiltily, but Axl snickered at Zero. "Hey, you were dead, he was upset, it's fair." He held out a hand toward Zero. "Get over here already!"

Zero ignored him, but only to make a pointed show of taking out his hairpiece, sliding his fingers through his hair, and detaching his armor with a throaty sigh - stripping himself slowly, fully aware both of the other S-classes were snared on his body, watching his every movement. He could feel their attention, their desire, and their relief washing over him. Fine with him - he liked being the center of attention. He lazily shook his head a little, letting his hair rearrange itself into long, loose coils draping all around his hips, shoulders and neck. He left his white pelvic armor in place, but the rest clunked to the floor, leaving him lean and lithe in black and grey endoskeleton. He draped a hand over his hip, eyes twinkling, and he focused his gaze on X. "You're really okay with this now?"

X spoke up, softly, "Zero, please join us." He moved his hand away from Axl and also reached for the blond. "I see things differently."

Axl nodded. "We kinda got over ourselves." He giggled a little and nuzzled X's cheek with his lips, murmured "'bout time too," against X's skin, and X blushed brighter, moved his hips gently up against Axl's, his leg moving wider.

Zero watched them sigh against each other for a moment longer before finally starting to step toward the couch. "Fine," he said, brushing one hand through his hair, "But there's a problem." His eyes closed.

X frowned, though it was hard to concentrate with Axl biting little kisses into his throat. "Problem, Zero?"

Zero moved close enough to take X's hand, combing their fingers together, and crouched in front of the couch. "Couch isn't big enough for all three of us." He craned in, and captured X's mouth with his; Axl reached out and possessively slid a hand through Zero's hair, pressing his fingertips to the back of Zero's head to hold him down against X in the kiss. X moaned softly over Zero's tongue, also reaching into his hair, grabbing a firm hold, pulling a little, his fingers quivering.

For a little while there were no words, just gasps of breath, the three trading off kissing each other, stroking each other's faces and lips, staring hard into each other's eyes, mouths sliding wet from one to the other. They were all of them alive, reassuring each other of that fact with their hands, their tongues, their fingertips. All of them had considered it as a fantasy alone, but none of them had dared to actually think they could have it; when they came up for air, all of them were flushed. Axl and Zero rested their foreheads against each other's, overwhelmed, and against X's brow. Their overlapping energies were intense, a crackling gravity well pulling them closer, closer, tighter together. They couldn't get close enough to satisfy themselves. They were skirting the edge of a precipice.

"Oh man," Axl murmured, shakily, staggered. "This... you guys."

X shuddered bodily, clinging to his grip on Zero's hair, his palm pressing harder into Axl's back. "I want it. Zero, Axl. I want this so much. I need to feel you both... I want you both so much."

Zero licked his lips, tasting Axl and X's slightly different flavors. "Not here," he rasped, struggling to keep his spinning head above water. "Not enough room."

X reached out and pushed his thumb into Zero's mouth, looked at Axl, gasping. "Where, think?" It was getting hard to even speak. Their three separate core rhythms were already blurring into one, melding into a single thunderous lock-step beat that made all thought irrelevant. Zero closed his eyes again, suckling and biting gently on X's thumb.

Axl decided. "Floor." He groaned and slid away from X, shakily pulling back so that X could slide out from under him. "No, here," he changed his mind, before X could move, and pulled on X's legs, turning him on the couch so that he sat on the edge and his knees hooked over Zero's shoulders. Zero immediately released X's thumb and turned his attention to nuzzling between X's thighs, finding the pale yellow lines and licking them until they flared hot, bright orange. His hands slid over X's knees and rested there loosely. X grabbed hold of Zero's head with his hands, whimpering, pushing his body against Zero's mouth.

Axl manuevered behind X, slid his arms around the older Hunter's waist, thumbs and fingertips pressing into X's chest lines feather-light. "Don't know why this was a problem," he murmured against X's earcone, sliding his tongue around the edge and then reaching to turn X's head toward one shoulder, so he could kiss him more, [We can share, right?]

Zero growled an affirming noise and pushed himself deeper between X's legs, raking his teeth on X while his fingers slid under X to find other lines at the back of his thighs and press into them. X almost melted down on the spot, between his partners' probing tongues and fingers; Axl kept kissing him hard, thrusting his tongue through X's mouth in a rhythm matching Zero's long, dragging licking. Axl snatched up X's wrists and held them in one hand, pressed them against the center of his chest, and kept kissing him, stroking him. X, so thoroughly caught between his partners, began to judder, and with a blurry shriek into their minds, long and wild, he bucked backward into Axl and climaxed fiercely, his cry smothered by a quick move of Axl's palm sealing over his lips. Axl had jerked his mouth free at the last possible second; he wanted to finish himself with Zero.

[Mmm,] Zero purred to his partners, [We have to work on his endurance, Axl...] He pulled back from X, laid a kiss on the shivering Hunter's abdomen. X gazed down his body at Zero in melted, helpless adoration, and slumped back against the couch as Axl moved out from behind him. X sighed hard, running his fingers through his damp hair and getting his breath back.

As he recovered, Axl moved on Zero, but he sat on top of X's knees, keeping the sated Hunter pinned to the couch. Zero looked up at Axl, liquid blue eyes, grinning a little, as much as he could with the muscles of his new face so tight. "Gonna shoot me in the face again?" Axl reached out and cupped Zero's cheeks in his hands, snickering.

"So hard," Axl giggled, breathing wildly. "Did a good job on your face," the newgen huffed, "Even prettier now. Just wish I could come all over it, Zero... shoot a big cock off in your face, paint your mouth white. Wanna see you dripping wet... You stay on your knees and suck me too just like you did X and maybe I'll let you come last if you're real good."

Zero sucked in his breath, stiffening his shoulders, letting out a low whimper. "Yes, sir," he dutifully tipped his mouth into position as Axl grabbed his hair and tugged him hard between his thighs, then clenched hard around him. Zero's tongue probed, swirled, flickered. Axl's eyes shuttered and he kept tight hold of Zero's hair, jerking on it every so often. "Gggn. Harder."

X sat up, brushing his hand over his mouth, wide-eyed. "You've been treating him like that?" he asked softly, startled.

"Y-yeah," Axl managed to stammer; Zero was tracing _hiragana_ with his tongue in his trapped position on Axl's primary lines, sending searing fire up his chest. "Zero likes it," he tipped his head down, "Don't you? He likes - hh! - bein' talked down to an' bein' all dirty - mnn, Zero, faster."

Recovered, X pondered and then moved to hook his chin over Axl's shoulder, watching Zero groan between Axl's legs. X breathed, "So you're saying we shouldn't let him come?"

Zero made a throttled noise, but Axl clamped down on him again, and then giggled and nudged his hot cheek against X's. "He did go and die on us, that's - _ohh_ \- pretty rude." Axl pressed his heels into Zero's spine as the buzzing ache started to rise up his spine. "hh, gonna... X, make him," but he couldn't finish, as both X and Zero simultaneously sent heavy pulses into him, and the unexpected burst sent Axl over the edge, spinning off into his own release. "Nnnh!"

X pulled Axl back with him into the couch, wrapping his arms around the younger Hunter, petting his forehead, and used his foot to nudge Axl's legs apart so Zero could free himself. The blond chuckled at X. "Works every time."

As they had at the start, their hands slid together again, and Zero leaned over Axl's back, pressing his weight into the newgen to reach past him and kiss X tenderly. Their eyes twinkled with mutual understanding and a lifetime of shared secrets, blue and green. "Best partner," Zero said, and X giggled redly at him. Axl made a tiny _hmph_! of unserious protest but wriggled contentedly to be stuck in the middle, trapped between X and Zero's bodies while the older Hunters fell back into long, comfortable kissing above his head. Worn out from his orgasm, he cuddled into X and closed his eyes.

Zero leaned back, with a hint of a smirk. "Might have to put the kid to bed before we can finish, X," and the other Hunter nodded. "We should all go to bed anyway." X hefted Axl up in his arms with help from Zero, and all three of them moved into the next room where their rechargers were stacked in a triangular arrangement. X slotted Axl into his recharger and the newgen mumbled and whined, reaching out to both X and Zero again. "Want to see you guys do it," he pouted sleepily.

"There'll be plenty of chances," X promised, and he and Zero leaned in to kiss and stroke the younger Hunter for a few minutes. Zero reached to pull the recharger cover down. "Besides," he said, "You've seen it already. Like a hundred times. You have more porn of us than we do."

Axl laughed from under the glass, eyes heavy, recharger starting to take over. "Yeah, but s' not like it gets old." His eyes flickered and went dark as he sank into sleep.

In the quiet, Zero slid his arms around X's shoulders from behind him, and pressed his nose into X's mussed brown hair, nuzzling lazily. "Is it what you thought it'd be?" he asked, in a low voice.

X smiled, putting his hands up on Zero's arms, and they swayed together, gently, in place. "I'm not disappointed, Zero, and I don't regret a thing. I don't think it's a mistake. We probably should have just done it this way from the beginning instead of trying to keep our relationships separated."

"Honestly, it's a relief. I didn't understand why you couldn't get into Axl like I did," Zero confessed, "If it took me dying to finally break the ice, well." He felt X shuddering against him, and quickly steered away from thoughts of the recent disaster. "Yeah, but I'm just glad to be here."

X giggled, making little twirls of his fingers against Zero's forearms, and he pressed himself back against the blond. "I was wrong about him, I admit. But this might be harder on you than you think. Now you have two masters to please at once, instead of just one at a time." He turned around quickly, so that he was facing Zero again, a hand on the back of his neck, looking into his eyes with fond wickedness. "And while I'm happy enough to share control of you with Axl, you should know that both of you are ultimately going to answer to me." X calmly pulsed a brief wave into Zero's systems, flicking an internal switch, and the blond gasped with a sudden white hot wave of pleasure roaring up his spine and down his legs. His legs gave out, sending him crashing to the floor in front of X, whimpering against his thigh. X reached down and stroked his fingers slowly through Zero's hair.

"Do you think I should train Axl to come on command like I have you, Zero?"


End file.
